


Bucky is Broke

by LovelyOtakuLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Innuendo, M/M, Massage, Misunderstandings, Nicknames, Not Cheating, Overworking, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOtakuLove/pseuds/LovelyOtakuLove
Summary: Steve's birthday is coming up and Bucky doesn't have any money. Tony is willing to help.(aka fake (but not really fake) sugar daddy Tony helps Bucky with his money problems)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

It was a regular evening in the tower and everyone had turned in or was hanging out elsewhere. Bucky was sitting in the living room looking through a magazine with a frustrated look on his face. 'Why is everything so expensive?' He thought as he flipped through the pages.

"Whatcha looking at Barnes?" A very hyper Tony asked as he walked into the living room. Probably coming from his lab, and about 2 hours of sleep, 5 red bulls, and a few buckets of coffee.

Bucky sighed, "Steve's birthday is coming up. I don't remember everything being so expensive."

Tony laughed, "Well inflation is a thing. I think it's about 1,500% since the 40s. Friday?"

"Today's prices in 2020 are 1,747.70% higher than average prices since 1940. One dollar in 1940 now has the purchasing power of $18.48." Friday replied.

Even after a few years of living in the tower, Bucky still wasn't exactly used to the voice that occasionally came from the ceiling. It was amazing and a little scary how fast technology had developed from before.

"So anything in mind for Cap's present?" Tony said sitting at his chair. Yes, his chair 'My tower, my money, my chair' he recalls him saying whenever someone tried to sit in it.

"I got a few ideas but, like I said everything is real expensive and it's not like I had much money in the 40's either." Bucky sighed, "Not much job opportunities either for some one like me either. At least ones that don't involve fighting."

"Hey Friday? Can you get me a card for Mr. Barnes here." Tony said.

"What?" Bucky asked as he gave Tony a confused look, sure there must have been a beer or two thrown in with the red bull. 

"Hey, I have to much money, you're broke and probably can't get a job, why not?" Tony shrugged like this was a normal thing that people did. 

"I can't just take your money that's wrong." Bucky replied exasperated.

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "Okay how about this, you take my money, and I don't know you become my private massage person thing. Lord knows I've been neglecting my back, and everything else for that matter for way to long. And I remember Nat raving about how great you were at it."

Bucky sighed, sure he didn't exactly like it but it wasn't like he had a different way of earning money. What normal person would hire an ex-assassin/whatever the heck he was. He mumbled out a pathetic,"I guess."

"Perfect, Daddy will get you your card in the morning." Tony said tapping his head as he left the room.

If Bucky was drinking water it would be on the floor. He groaned into his hands because 'thats definitely what this is isn't it.' 

\---  
Tony has changed his name to Daddy~<3

Tony had changed Bucky's name to Baby~<3

Daddy~<3:   
I got the stuff baby ;) 

Baby~<3:  
Please don't make this weirder than it already is

Daddy~<3:   
It's only weird if you make it weird babe

Baby~<3:  
Daddy

Baby~<3:  
Daddy

Baby~<3:  
Daddy

Baby~<3:  
what did you do to my phone

Daddy~<3:   
Yes baby? 

Baby~<3:  
Why did I agree to this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating not sure how long this will be, but expect like minor Bucky/Tony but it's mostly platonic (and them being idiots) but Bucky and Steve are dating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a respectable sugar daddy so Bucky needs to spend more.

Daddy~ <3:  
Would you like to tell me why you only spent $40 so far this week?

Baby~ <3:  
What?

Daddy~ <3:  
New rule: you have to spend at least $150 each week

Baby~ <3:  
Why would you want me to spend more of your money?

Daddy~ <3:  
How can I be a respectable sugar daddy if my sugar baby only spends pocket change?

Baby~ <3:  
Are you even listening to yourself

Daddy~ <3:  
Yes, also I expect a massage every Wednesday night so you have to spend $110 by tonight love ya (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

Baby~ <3:  
That's so much??? How am I supposed to spend that?

Daddy~ <3:  
You'll figure it out maybe by a nice outfit for yourself for tonight or for your boyfriend ;) don't want you to get in trouble ;) ;) ;)

Baby~ <3:  
What's that supposed to mean?

Daddy~ <3:  
See you at 8 ;) 

\---  
Bucky groaned as he fell back onto his and Steve's bed.

"Everything alright?" Steve said stroking his hand through Bucky's hair. 

"Yeah. Want to go shopping?" Bucky said.

"Sure? I thought you were trying to save up recently?" Steve questioned putting down his book.

"I was we have to be back before 8 though so hurry up and get ready." He said pulling himsled out of bed.

\---

Tony let out a low grunting noise as Bucky pushed against his back. "So what did you buy this week?" He asked the man who was currently making his back feel great.

"Just a few things, some food, a few books, and a new camera." He explained, before adding, "I spent over $150 though."

"Good." Tony moaned out. "I was worried I'd have to punish you." 

"What does that-." Bucky started before he felt a swat at his ass and he immediately froze. A blush spread across his face before he looked down at Tony who just laid there like nothing happened.

"Now you better continue unless you want me to talk to Steve about something later." He said teasingly.

"Tony what the heck?!?" He squeaked out.

"I think you mean Daddy." Tony teased further with a wink. "Now get to work or I will."

Bucky obliged hoping it would stop the teasing, it didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets suspicious

It's been a few weeks since Bucky got his card from Tony. Weekly back massages and whatever other stupid thing Stark felt like making him do, food runs (he knows that Tony has people for that), watching weird shows together, and insisting he call him Daddy (which he refused to do) became part of his regular life. The only thing that changed was that he could spend basically as much money as he wanted ('Just don't buy a yacht without telling me first I have like 12') and was encouraged to do so. 

This of course meant he was spending way more money then he used to. This of course, was really weird to Steve, who new Bucky as someone who doesn't spend (or have) much money. Especially seeing as they lived together, suddenly seeing your boyfriend double the amount of clothes he has (although to be fair he didn't have much to begin with) is kinda weird.

This of course led to the question that Bucky was not prepared for, though he probably should have been.

"Hey Buck? Where did you get all this money?" Steve asked one day while they were sitting on the couch together.

Bucky barely managed to stutter out a "What money?"

'Nice. That totally convinced him.' Bucky thought to himself while trying to maintain a straight face.

"You know for all the stuff you've been buying lately, like the clothes, the-" Steve starts before being interrupted by Friday.

"Mr. Barnes there has been a package delivered for you."

"The that?" He continued pointing to the ceiling.

"Um well-" He starts before they are once again interrupted.

"Mr. Barnes, Mr. Stark would like to see you in his lab if you have time." Friday once again interrupted. 

"Oh looks like I have to go see you later Steve." Bucky said placing a kiss on Steve's forehead before running out the door leaving Steve very, very confused.

\---

"We have a problem." Bucky said as he entered.

"Did som thing happen?" Tony asked worried.

"Steve asked about where I got all my money from." He replied with a blush.

Tony laughed, "Oh that's it?"

"I can't just tell my boyfriend that your my sugar daddy!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Just say that I've been giving you money for helping me out in the lab, it's basically the truth." Tony said like it was obvious, which it was. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah 'oh'. Now come over here babe I still need help." He said with a wink.

Bucky walked over glumly and stood next to him looking over whatever weird invention Stark made this time. 

Tony, of course, had no sense of self control and just had to give his backside a slap when he got there and Bucky, of course, would have argued with him but then he heard a voice.

"Bucky?" 

Steve stood at the door to Tony's lab with a look of uncertainty like he was going to run at any second. Bucky froze. 'This looks really, really bad' he repeated over and over in his head because it really, really did. 

"Hey Cap this is really not what it looks like." Tony said immediately also recognizing this looks really, really bad.

Steve looked like he was going to cry, and Bucky thinks he is going to too. Steve barely managed a "I'm just gonna go", before running out of the room.

"Tony." Bucky looks to him tears filling his eyes. 

"Hey, it's gonna be fine-." He started before he was interrupted.

"What just happened? I just saw Steve run out the building? Is everything okay?" Natasha said as she ran in.

"Yeah, don't worry. Steve just, um, misunderstood something." Tony said but it looked like she didn't believe him as he realized that Bucky was clinging to him, trying not to cry.

"God no Nat- It's just a really bad misunderstanding. God." Tony replied.

"Okay then explain it to me then. What happened?" She said looking very upset because honestly what could explain _this_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve may or may not want to punch a certain someone.

"So basically, you are all idiots." Nat said very bluntly.

"Yes" Tony replied even blunter. 

"Okay, let's go get Steve before he makes it across the country." She says knowingly, and 'God is she right, Steve can run so fast, he's so awesome-' Bucky thinks starting to tear up.

Tony pulls him into a hug, "Hey don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand, heck if Nat understands he will definitely understand everything's going to be fine."

Bucky tries not to think about how pathetic he's acting but thinking that Steve would think that he would do something like this _hurts_. 

"Friday, do you have a location on Cap?" Tony asked.

"Captain Rogers was last seen exiting the city, based on his current path I suspect he is heading towards the Barton home."

"Okay, let's head there I'll call Clint." Nat said already pulling out her phone.

\---

"So basically, they are all idiots." Nat says as she finished up explaining why they are coming over to Clint. 

Friday still reports that Steve is en route to Clint's and they are only 10 minutes away themselves.

Tony is trying to best to comfort Bucky to no avail. He eventually gets him to lay down and starts giving him a back massage much to Natasha's confusion. But it seems to calm him down which is good.

\---

Steve is already there when the reach Braton's but he looks like he's about to run the second he see's them. Luckily, Bucky decides the proper thing to do in this situation is to tackle him into the ground. 

"Why do you keep running?! You never run from anything so why are you running from me?! Why did you just assume-?" Bucky half cries half yells at him. 

Steve look up at everyone and says, "I've been really stupid haven't I?" 

"Don't worry, they were too, but it's definitely not what you think it is." Nat explains.

\---

"Okay so want to explain to me what it was that I saw if it wasn't what I thought it was." Steve said a little distant, which really hurt Bucky.

Clint let them borrow the guest room to talk things out in. So there they were sitting on the bed next to each other. Bucky just wanted to crawl into Steve's arms and let this whole thing be over with but he had some very embarrassing explaining to do.

Bucky sighed, still embaressed at the whole situation, "Well you know how your birthday is coming up right?" 

"Yeah, what about it?" Steve asked confused.

"So basically, I told Tony that I didn't have any money because, I don't want to do any fighting work anymore, and like who would hire me outside that, right?" Steve nodded.

"Tony gave me a card because 'I have to much money, you're broke, why not?'. I tried to refuse so he said that it would be payment for back massages and helping him out in the lab." He said, Bucky started feeling a little nervous getting to the more embarrassing parts.

"Then he started making sugar daddy jokes and said I had to spend at least $150 a week since he wouldn't be a 'respectable sugar daddy' otherwise." Bucky said as he felt a blush completely engulf his face.

"Oh." Steve said with a little bit of blush himself.

Bucky continued on, "He even hacked my phone so anytime I say his name it says- um well..." He pulled out his phone deciding it would be less embaressing to show him directly.

Baby~ <3:  
Daddy

Baby~ <3:  
Daddy

Baby~ <3:  
Daddy

Daddy~ <3:  
Haha showing steve my trick, try his name ;)

Baby~ <3:  
Daddy #2?

Baby~ <3:  
Daddy #2

Baby~ <3:  
Steve looks like he's going to punch you right now.

Baby~ <3:  
Wait untill I tell him about "punishments"

Daddy~ <3:  
Shoot


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony have fun pranking Sam.

The whole gang was meeting up for a dinner party at the tower and somehow Bucky got stuck next to Sam. Usually he's sitting on the other side of Steve but apparently Natasha just had to sit there today. 

However, currently Tony had taken Steve off somewhere that 'couldn't wait until later' so here he was alone next to Sam. He didn't hate Sam he was actually a pretty good guy, but they also had a bitter rivalry, that involved a lot of pranking. Particularly that one time Sam had somehow gained control of his arm for a day, he should probably ask Tony about that one. 

Anyway, Bucky was (trying to) mind his own business until Steve got back but then he got a call. From Tony. Which meant the contact name "Daddy~ <3" showed up on his phone. Which, of course, was vibrating extremely loudly. Which then, made Sam look over at it. Which, of course, he had for some reason left right next to Sam.

So now Sam was staring at him with a very confused look. Which was even further made confused when Bucky picked up the phone.

"Hey Tony." He sighed. 

"Hey babe." He said in an even more than usual teasing manner, probably because Steve was right next to him, "Can you come help out me and Steve are having some trouble." 

In this moment a plan formed inside Bucky's head. He assumed that no one else had seen the phone, seeing as no one else had Sam's incredibly confused expression on. So, he chose his next words carefully. 

"Okay miss you, see you soon." He may or may not have said in a flirty tone   
as he hung up and got up out of the chair. 

Sam's eyebrows shot up as he nervously asked, "Was that Steve?" 

And Bucky responded with a "sure" and a smirk on his face as he walked out to go meet with Steve and Tony.

He probably shouldn't mess with Sam like this but the opportunity was perfect. 

\--- 

After dealing with that little issue (which shall never be spoken of again) Bucky proposed his idea.

"So... I may or may not be pranking Sam right now." 

Steve looked confused, "What type of prank?" 

"He may or may not have seen Tony's contact name on my phone so I kinda just went with it..." Bucky explained.

Tony laughed, "Oh so you didn't actually miss me after being gone for 10 minutes? I'm hurt." 

"Well can you just go with it for the rest of the night? Please? Is that fine Steve?" Bucky asked with only a little bit of puppy dog eyes.

They both sighed, to which Bucky said, "I'll take that as a yes."

\---

Bucky was currently sitting on the couch next to Tony. Sam was on the couch next to them, watching their every move. If Bucky was any closer to Tony he would be on his lap. 

Steve was off talking to Natasha and Clint who, judging by the laughs they heard earlier just found out about Bucky's prank.

Bucky was busy showing Tony stuff on his phone. After a while he pulled up something he's been meaning to order, and leaned in.

"Tony, I want this." He said just louder then a whisper, but definitely loud enought for Sam to hear, shoving his phone in Tony's face. 

"You have your card." Tony said with a smirk.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "I mean I want you to buy it for me." 

"I pay for your card." Tony said definitely loud enough for Sam to hear who was definitely not eavesdrop on this entire exchange.

"That's not the same." Bucky said starting to whine a little. 

This time Tony was rolling his eyes, "Does it really matter?"

"But Da-" Bucky whined before Tony's hand came over his mouth. Sam's eyes probably shot out of his head when he hear that

"Okay fine..." Tony said before whispering in his ear to go to one of the guest rooms. 

Bucky got up and went to one of the rooms, and Tony followed not long after, but not without throwing Sam a wink on his way. 

\---

"So what can you do for Daddy?" Tony asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

Bucky just rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the bed next to him, "So what are we just gonna sit here for the next 10-15 minutes?"

"Well I could really go for a massage right now..." Tony replied laying on his stomach.

Bucky obliged only because, well what else is he supposed to do? They had to cut their last session short anyway because Steve almost burnt down the kitchen because he forgot he was cooking.

"Dang Baby, how are you so good at this?" Tony groaned out. 

Bucky just ignored the comment. He had a feeling that Tony was overreacting to tease him, but it couldn't be a complete lie based on what Nat and Steve had told him.

"It seems that Mr. Wilson is approaching your location." Friday said in a little more hushed then usual voice.

"How about you move onto my lower back now?" Tony said with a wink. 

"But that's...?" Bucky said confused.

"Yup." Tony replied, knowing exactly what he was doing.

One thing Bucky learned after giving the man back massages for almost two months now is that he had a _really_ sensitive lower back. Like _really_ sensitive.

Never the less, he obliged and Tony started making the most _obscene_ sounds. Bucky was used to few grunts and moans but Tony was really over doing it. 

"It seems Mr. Wilson has decided to return to the rest of the party." Friday stated, which made Tony full on start cackling.

"Well why don't we head back to." Tony said before ruffling up his hair.

"What are you doin-?" Bucky asked before his hair was also attacked in a similar manner. 

"Well we can't look like we did nothing after that little act can we?" Tony laughed. 

\---

Bucky and Tony walked into the room smiling like idiots, only partially because they were. Tony walked over to Rhodey, probably to tell him about there prank. While, Bucky walked over to Steve and immediately interlaced their hands together.

"Where were you two off doing?" Steve asked curiously.

Bucky laughed, "Oh, Tony just wanted a back massage."

"In the middle of the party?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah, Sam was spying on us. Tony has a real sensitive lower back." He chuckled. 

Steve looked over to Sam who was staring very intensely at his drink, with a pitiful expression.

"You're gonna have to tell him." 

"I'll do it later, the look on his face right now his hilarious." Bucky explained. 

"If you say so." Steve replied.

\---

Sam:  
Okay so your not going to like this but there is something I need to tell you

Sam:   
I think Bucky is cheating in you with Tony.

Steve:  
Shoot

Sam:   
I know it's hard to hear but I heard them at the party last night

Steve:  
Okay so... Bucky and Tony were pranking you 

Sam:   
No you don't understand I saw his phone he had Tony as like "Daddy" or something and I swear I almost heard him say it out loud

Steve:  
Yeah Bucky forgot to tell you last night, Bucky got a card from Tony for helping him out and now Tony won't stop making sugar daddy jokes

Sam:   
Are you sure?

Sam:   
Like really really sure?

Steve:   
Yeah ask Clint or Nat they are just trying to mess with you

Sam:   
I'm going to kill him

Sam:   
Do you know how worried I was???

Steve:   
Don't kill him :(

Sam:  
This is no time to be defending him I barely got any sleep last night bc of him.

Steve:  
Sorry

Sam:  
You should be


End file.
